


get down and dirty

by sempreme



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comeplay, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempreme/pseuds/sempreme
Summary: “You’re getting me all dirty,” Draco manages to whisper, breath shaking and gaze still fogged.Potter tugs harder. “You’ll bereallydirty when I’ll be finished. Only then.”





	get down and dirty

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the November round of the **Monthly Drabble Challenge** hosted @ Drarry Fans Discord.  
>   
> The prompt of this month was " _dirty_ " and the word count up to 179.
> 
> Thanks so much to [KristinaBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird) for the quick beta!

Panting and the sound of lips touching, the slap of skin on skin as Potter jerks him off whispering filthy words, moans of satisfaction because Potter’s also fingering him, a pinched shout when he finally comes all over his own stomach, Potter’s praise in his ear, and Merlin’s beard, _does he love it_.

For Draco, all he’s been hearing for the past fifteen minutes was the soundtrack of heaven.

Then, it happens. Potter’s hand, as covered in Draco’s come as it is, leaves Draco’s spent dick to move into Draco’s hair, collecting it into a ponytail and tug, exposing the expanse of Draco’s sweaty neck. Draco would’ve came right away just from the gesture (Potter _knows_ what it does to him), _if_ it wasn’t for the mess he’s sure Potter is making into the fine strands of Draco’s perfect blond hair.

“You’re getting me all dirty,” Draco manages to whisper, breath shaking and gaze still fogged.

Potter tugs harder. “You’ll be _really_ dirty when I’ll be finished. Only then.”

With that tone, Draco isn’t able to deny him anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are genuinely accepted ❤
> 
>  
> 
> ♡ [anime twitter](https://twitter.com/kirishire)
> 
> ♡ [anime tumblr](https://spacemadefullmetal.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ♡ [HP tumblr](https://sempre--me.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ♡ discord @ sempreme#7054


End file.
